Where Is My Comb?
by Chibi Megami
Summary: Veggie Tale Parody of "Where Is My Hairbrush?" Duo wonders where his comb has gone... will he ever discover that he has a hairbrush instead? ^_^;;;


Disclaimers: Don't own Gundam Wing or Veggie Tales. Though I DO own GW models, buttons, games, cards, magnas, and the likes. AND I own a Bounce N Talk Larry and a Larry T-shirt and Veggie Tales Sing Along Video. Heh… never have too much of a good thing. ^_^

Note: I REALLY tried to keep this "Where Is My Hairbrush?" but no matter how hard I thought and bashed my brain for ideas it wouldn't do… I tried! ~_~!!! 

Surprisingly inspired by my cat that was sitting on my lap at the time I wrote and completely finished this parody. Go figure.

OH! OH! OH! VERY IMPORTANT! If ya don't read THIS one part of the ficcie will make NO sense at all… I'll refer to Heero as being OP. 

OP merely stands for "Overly Possessive". I usually don't make him that way, but if YOUR koi was in only a towel wouldn't you get a bit jealous if everyone saw but you, ne? ^_^;;;

* * *

Where Is My Comb?

(Weird Veggie Tales parody to "Where Is My Hairbrush?")

By: Chibi Megami

* * *

[Slightly over dramatic music is playing in the background, the view pans to show a nekie Duo (who unfortunately was behind a curtain… damn.) taking a shower. He reaches for two towels and rips the curtain open with one towel wrapped around his slender waist and the other wrapped around his head like a turban. He frantically searches the bathroom. Scratching his head in confusion he breaks out in song…]

Duo:Oh where is comb? Oh where is my comb?

Oh where, oh where, oh where

Oh where, oh where, oh where

Oh where, oh where, oh where~!

Is my comb?

[The door opens and Trowa enters the scene. Other than microscopically raising an eyebrow at the site of Duo in only a towel, (cause frankly seeing the OP Heero's koi in only a towel was risky enough) he stoically stared and sang in slight monotone…]

Trowa: I think I saw some combs back there.

[Duo's eyes twinkle in hope and after glomping Trowa who merely sighed and walked out. Duo merrily sang…]

Duo:Back there is my comb! Back there is my comb!

Back there! Back there!

Oh where

Back there

Oh where, oh where

Back there, back there, back there~!

Is my comb!

[Wufei walks into the scene. Mumbling muttered curses of injustice at seeing the OP Heero's koi in a towel, he scowls and rants…]

Wufei: BAKA! Why do you need a comb? You have too much hair!

[He storms out of the bathroom at the "injustice of it all" leaving Duo to ponder at the newly discovered revelation…]

Duo:Lotsa hair for my comb! Lotsa hair for my comb!

Lotsa hair! Lotsa hair!

Oh where

Lotsa hair, lotsa hair, lotsa hair

No where

Back there

Lotsa hair~!

For my comb!

[At hearing the ponderings of his fellow comrade, Quatre enters the scene. Embarrassed and slightly afraid at seeing an OP Heero's koi in only a towel he sings…]

Quatre: Duo… That old comb of yours?

You can't really use it…

Heero threatened to blow it up so...

Gomen… but I didn't know! 

But I got you a hairbrush… and gave Trowa your comb!

[Quatre smiles gently, and then leaves the slack-jawed Duo in the bathroom to lament… (uh, that means to sing…. In case ya didn't know… ^_^;;;)]

Duo:Not fair! For my comb!

Not fair! My poor comb!

Not fair, not fair

Lotsa hair

Not fair

No where

Lotsa hair

Not, fair, not fair, not fair!

My little comb…

[Hearing the slightly depressed call of his koi, Heero enters the scene holding a hairbrush.]

Heero: I have your new hairbrush.

[Heero smirks and taps the hairbrush suggestively. Duo blinks, and before Heero can drag him out of the bathroom he sings…]

Duo:Trowa… Take care of my comb!

Take care of my comb!

Take care, take care!

Don't dare 

Not care

Take care

Weird hair (I don't think so! ^_^)

No fair

Take care~!

Of my comb-ACK!

[Heero carts Duo out of the bathroom, hairbrush in hand. Mysterious clapping and cheering are heard and roses are thrown onto the bathroom's floor. Mysterious moans and brushing noises emit from background]


End file.
